Muérdago One Shot
by Criis.M
Summary: Scorpius no entendía a las mujeres, y especialmente no entiende el comportamiento de Lily en esta navidad.


**Muérdago**

**One Shot**** (Primera vez)**

-¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan imbécil Malfoy! – Scorpius de verdad estaba harto de aquella discusión.

Lilly Potter estaba loca, rematadamente loca.

Primero: lo había mirado toda la noche del baile de navidad como si fuese un feo ogro que se había comido a su papá.

Segundo: Le había arrojado ponche "sin querer" aunque él sabía que lo había hecho con toda la intensión, porque sencillamente era imposible que el contenido del vaso manchara su camisa por arte de magia, no, fue por arte de su maléfica mano vengadora.

Tercero: su pareja de baile, "misteriosamente" le dio un mal estomacal que requirió su presencia en el baño desde tempranas horas.

Y por último, lo había sacado del gran comedor al pasillo simplemente para insultarlo. ¡Ya estaba bueno!

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te sucede?- inquirió con voz bastante audible, ella pestañeó repetidas veces, sorprendida por su tono. Pero es que, sinceramente él no entendía la bipolaridad de la pelirroja, por más que su cerebro se esforzaba no lograba llegar a una respetable conclusión. – Me arrojaste ponche encima…

-¡Fue un acc…..

-¡Ni se te ocurra decir que fue sin querer Potter! Porque te conozco como a la palma de mi mano y sé que ese acto salió del fondo de tu corazón.- ella cerró la boca y lo miró enfurruñada, el quiso sonreír, pero no lo hizo. A veces ese gesto de parte de la chica le parecía irresistible. – y no contenta con ello- continuó- embrujaste a mi pareja y la pobre me cambió por un inodoro …- volvió a abrir la boca para replicar pero él no la dejó..- Y ahora, tienes el descaro de insultarme sin ninguna razón aparente. Dime, ¿Tienes la regla?

Las mejillas de Lily Luna Potter Weasley se tiñeron de un fuerte rojo, sus ojos mar resplandecían de furia y él no pudo encontrarla más hermosa.

-Tu cerebro es un asco…- dijo finalmente- por mucho que te eches aires por ser un nerd, sigues siendo un inútil…- gruñó dándose la vuelta para marcharse pero Scorpius la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia él. Estaba furioso, ¿había mencionado que estaba furioso? ¡Lo estaba!

-Pero que jodidamente incomprensible eres. – rugió zarandeándola. - ¿Qué demonios quieres de mi Potter?

La pelirroja lo miró con los ojos entornados, con su orgullosa barbilla en alto y los ojos brillantes de rabia. Ese día se había esmerado mucho en arreglarse, lo notó en cuanto ella ingresó en la sala con una sonrisa tímida. Era la primera vez que Scorpius la veía tan bonita, usualmente Lily era un desastre, nunca se esmeraba por su apariencia física, nunca le importaba lo que los demás opinasen de ella, sólo le importaba ser feliz, estar cómoda y hacer lo que le gustaba hacer… Nada.

A veces él envidiaba ese cuento de hadas dónde ella habitaba, quizás porque para otros seres, (como él mismo) la vida no era tan fácil. Ser hijo de un traidor era una dura carga, especialmente con gente tan exigente como los Slytherins, que al parecer nunca perdonaban.

Pero esa noche, Lily parecía una princesa. Tenía un vestido color piel que se adosaba a sus curvas perfectamente dándole un aire inocente y enloquecedor. Lily nunca había sido delgada, comía como una vaca embarazada, cualidad seguramente heredada de su lado materno, pero aún así, con esos kilitos de más para él, ella era hermosa: desarreglada, con ese rubor natural en las mejillas y sus largas y anchas camisetas, aún así, ella era hermosa para él.

-No quiero nada de ti Malfoy. – contestó ella inexpresiva a su pregunta anterior.

-¿Segura? Porque me parece que es todo lo contrario.

-Pff… No seas imbécil.

-¿Sabes? Ya me estás molestando con tus nombres despectivos. – ella alzó las cejas socarrona.

-¿Sí? ¿Y a mí qué? – de verdad esa niña era insoportable cuando quería. Apretó un poco más su agarre, y es que… era imposible poder controlarse cuando ella se comportaba así.

_Tranquilo Scorp, es una chica… Aunque no lo parezca. _

Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza y rechinando los dientes, la soltó. Lily lo miró con sorpresa. Él no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a mirarla como si fuera un escarabajo de moco y comenzó a retirarse, pero se detuvo cuando ella habló.

-¿Sabes por qué algo entre tú y yo nunca funcionaría? – Scorpius frunció el ceño.

-¿Algo entre tú y yo?- repitió incrédulo - ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú y yo tenemos algo? – ella lo ignoró olímpicamente y continuó con su razonamiento como si nada.

- Algo entre tú y yo nunca funcionaría porque eres un cobarde…- esta vez, sin tapujos, se echó a reír. Lily lo miró más ofuscada, como si eso fuera posible…

-¡Estás loca! En serio Potter, necesitas ayuda porque tu comportamiento sencillamente no puede ser normal. – ella se encogió de hombros.

-Quizás esté algo loca, pero mis palabras siempre son razonables, aunque te niegues a creer lo contrario, sabes que tengo razón. - ¿Estaba insultando su inteligencia? Con pasos de depredador se acercó a ella, y pudo notar un brillo de triunfo en los ojos de la chica. ¡A veces no la entendía!

- Creo que ambos sabemos que no soy un cobarde. – ella levantó una ceja interrogante.

-Creo que ambos sabemos que sí lo eres.

-¿Para qué me trajiste aquí Lily?- preguntó cansado. - ¿Para insultarme? ¿Sabes que creo yo? Creo que la verdadera cobarde aquí eres tú. Te expresas de una manera imposible de descifrar, tus actos y palabras me dicen que estás molesta por algo y no tengo ni la remota idea del porqué. ¿Es porque no te invité al baile? ¿Por eso?

Contra todo pronóstico, ella contestó con voz ausente.

-Un muérdago…

-¿Qué?- chilló él.

-Muérdago…- él siguió la mirada femenina y observó la planta florecer encima de sus cabezas, atónito la miró. Lily lo observaba con las mejillas deliciosamente sonrojadas. Se notaba que quería decirle algo, pero al parecer no tenía el valor para expresarlo. Carraspeó.

-Sí, es… es un bonito muérdago.

Silencio…

¿Por qué era tan jodidamente difícil?

La planta continuó floreciendo, y su embrujo los rodeó acercándolos más. El destino parecía querer que ellos se dieran cuenta de algo, pero ambos eran muy tozudos para aceptarlo.

-¿Puedo besarte?- susurró él mirándola como si ella estuviese a punto de golpearlo, se relajó cuando ella lentamente asintió.

Entonces se acercó.

Y ella también se acercó

Sus labios se tocaron, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los dos hicieron algo que realmente deseaban hacer: besarse.

**FIN!**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑOO NUEVOOO!**


End file.
